


Пигмалион

by Yuutari



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн!AU. Эцио получает предложение от Леонардо: художник хочет, чтобы тот стал его моделью для новой скульптуры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пигмалион

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pygmalion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788391) by [BrokenIto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto). 



— Мне же не придётся стоять тут до тех пор, пока ты не закончишь?

— Ох, конечно же, нет! Разве что мне, наверно, понадобится снять формы с твоего лица и рук, — засмеялся художник. Он был в перчатках и сейчас размешивал в руках нечто вязкое и липкое. Оно тут же напомнило Эцио слепок модели зубов, который он видел в руках стоматолога, будучи двенадцатилетним мальчишкой. — Обещаю, это абсолютно безопасно.

— Тогда чего же мы ждём? — развёл руками Эцио.

— Ждём того, когда ты завяжешь свои волосы. Кроме того, есть ещё две-три вещи, которые мы должны сделать. К примеру, оставить небольшие дырки, чтобы ты мог дышать в процессе снятия формы, а также нанесение вазелина…

Эцио сел в кресло и послушно выполнял всё, что ему говорили.

— Потерпи немного, — мягко сказал ему Леонардо.

 

* * *

 

— А он не очень-то на меня и похож… — стоя напротив скульптуры, заявил Эцио.

На белоснежную голову скульптуры Леонардо почему-то «надел» капюшон, а из-за последнего едва ли можно было разглядеть виски. Но из-под капюшона торчали короткие вьющиеся волосы, что ни капли не было похоже на причёску Эцио, которую тот уже много лет не менял. Лик изваяния был спокойным, глаза смотрели прямо, а губы пересекала небольшая дуга.

— Я поменял кое-какие детали, — Леонардо повернул круг, чтобы развернуть к себе своё творение, — не потому, что я считаю, будто это красивее или ещё что...

— Но это ближе к тому, что ты хочешь выразить, понимаю. Просто... я и не думал, что ты оставишь этот шрам на губах.

— Я считаю, что лучше оставлять настоящие шрамы.

— У него будет тело?

— Конечно. Вот, например, форма руки, которую я вчера у тебя снимал, уже готова.

 

* * *

 

— Он похож на меня лет так через четыре-пять, который каким-то мистическим образом попал во времена крестовых походов.

— Правда?..

— Но, должен сказать, выглядит он весьма неплохо.

— Возможно, он станет экспонатом на моей следующей выставке.

— Что ж, тогда позволь же мне заранее поздравить тебя, Леонардо!

— Это так волнующе... Думаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя, мой дорогой друг.

— И когда же будет выставка?

— О, уже очень скоро. На самом деле я должен был завершить эту работу ещё вчера, но ему настолько подходит этот белый цвет, что я уже сомневаюсь насчёт кое-чего...

— Просто продолжай следовать своему вдохновению. А, и... как он будет выглядеть без капюшона?

— Так, сейчас...

Он ушёл в другую комнату, и Эцио за это время с ног до головы оглядел статую, имевшую с ним одинаковое лицо. Интересно, а у неё будет имя?

— Вот! — Леонардо принёс другую незаконченную заготовку скульптуры и поставил её на рабочий стол.

Эта версия уже больше походила на самого Эцио, но, к сожалению, на ней также отсутствовали, так сказать, символические алая лента и маленький хвостик, лицо же всё ещё выражало равнодушие и некоторое отчуждение. Отличался этот вариант от основной скульптуры тем, что в его глазах был небольшой слой золотистой краски.

Эцио смотрел на свою собственную копию несколько секунд.

— Я могу оставить его себе? — спросил он.

 

* * *

 

— У него такое же выражение, с каким ты обычно сидишь на уроках математики.

— Больше похоже на то, что Эцио вдруг решил стать учителем математики. Правда, даже в том случае в нём не было бы столько уверенности.

— Мам!

— На мой взгляд, многие девушки охотно бы приобрели себе статую такого привлекательного юноши, братец. Я бы даже не удивился, если бы наш друг использовал всё твоё тело для этого.

— И куда ты собираешься его поставить? Мне бы не очень хотелось каждый день лицезреть это возле камина.

— Пусть тогда стоит у меня в комнате. Кроме того, твои слова ранили меня прямо в сердце, Клаудия.

— Он же не оживает по ночам?

— Я могу это исправить.

 

* * *

 

Статуя ночью, конечно, не ожила, однако Эцио приснился сон, связанный с ней.

Он был окружён холодными камнями. Среди высоких гор и длинных хребтов возвышалась огромная крепость, а он же стоял тут, на вершине этого сооружения, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. Та скульптура почему-то обратилась в далёкую искру света, гонимую ветром меж заснеженных скал.

Расстояние между ними было велико, но он, однако, видел совершенно ясно.

Искра, столь похожая на яркую звезду, дрогнула, замерцала, постепенно расплываясь и принимая форму крыльев. Она расправила мощные крылья, лавируя между скалами, заклекотала и закружила по небу.

Голова и шея птицы были абсолютно белыми, без единого пятнышка.

Эцио двинулся с места, отчего-то желая быть ближе к той белой птице, однако земля под ногами неожиданно дрогнула. Если же во сне весь этот мир сотворился с такой невообразимой скоростью, то что же ему мешало с такой же скоростью разрушиться?

И он провалился в бездну и наконец очнулся.

Впоследствии этот сон ему снился не раз, иногда где-то раз в несколько недель, иногда ещё чаще. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы выкинуть ту скульптуру, после появления которой и начались эти странные сновидения, но после этого старший брат бы точно поднял его на смех, да и жалко было выкидывать подарок друга, так что от идеи пришлось отказаться. Мария предложила накрыть её куском белой ткани, и Эцио согласился.

 

* * *

 

Леонардо отправил ему брошюру художественной выставки, а на её обложке была напечатана фотография той самой статуи.

Сон, который до этого уже практически перестал его беспокоить, снова приснился ему в ту же ночь.

И снова заснеженные горы, крепость, ветхие знамёна, белый орёл.

Но в этот раз он стоял прямо перед ним.

Это за ним он так долго гнался? Что-то в этом орле незримо напоминало ту статую, однако он уже не вызывал того чувства, с которым обычно смотрят на нечто прекрасное, как вызывала та статуя. Эта птица смотрела на него спокойно, но пристально и внимательно, сидя на одном из многочисленных каменных выступов. Эцио же прекрасно видел серые неровно торчавшие перья и худые острые когти. Этот сон казался таким ярким, таким... реальным, что он почти боялся прикоснуться к нему.

Но... ничего же не случится, если он взглянет на него ещё раз?

На следующее утро он решил посетить выставку.

Людей внутри было не так много, а двое парней, стоявшие напротив той статуи, тоже носили капюшоны. Со стороны можно было заметить, что у одного из них и экспоната проглядывалось поразительное сходство в контуре подбородка и носа.

— Эй, это разве не ты, Альтаир? — спросил парень в чёрной одежде.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил другой и с тем самым выражением безразличия и равнодушия на лице обернулся.

Эцио встретился с ним взглядом.

На уголке рта незнакомца тоже был шрам.


End file.
